User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~~~~) so I know who wrote the message and I can respond. 'FAQ:' *I am not currently accepting any admin requests might consider your admin request if I think you deserve to become a staff member. *The reason the Customise Badges button isn't working for you is because only admins can use it. *Ask another admin for custom signatures. I suck at them. *The page was locked because it was vandalised, not because it hates you. Tell me if it's locked and I'll unlock it for you. *If I didn't respond to your message, it's because I couldn't think of a response for it. Sorry. *My messages often don't sense because I tend to remove *Please don't edit my talk page unless you are leaving a message. I'm not stupid and can work around spelling mistakes/signature changes from months ago. Read my untidy Archives: *August 2010~April 2011. *April 2011~July 2011. *July 2011~March 2012. *March 2012~May 2012. *May 2012~October 2012 *October 2012~April 2013 ---- ''My first message'' Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 second Second. oh no what have I started 17:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay I will soon. 13:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Also just saying hello Is this also okay RahG? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Something Hi Rah. So I was checking out some of the pages here and I saw the Sokshiki Gate page. Shouldn't it be Sokshi Gate? --10:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for welcoming me here. Uhmmm.... I dont like to edit my profile because there is not much to say... Haha! I'm 12 years old. Aaand a big Patapon fan. I've been playing since i was 8. I've finished Patapon 4 times while waiting for the second game, then finished Patapon 2 in the Japanese version twice and 3 more times in the European version, and finished Patapon 3 thrice using different starters in each profile. I haven't enjoyed the Dark Hero mode because not much of my friends are familiar with Patapon... Which is sad for my part. And I'm really looking forward into playing Patapon 4. I'm a Filipino, by the way. Thank you for everything! :D Wax.duldulao.vergara14 (talk) 04:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha Rah he felt for it!! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:User Hilite As I have observed, the color of my username is still light blue, can it be changed to purple? Cos I don't know how, or maybe only Bureaucrats have that right, thanks. [[User:Magma Masher|'Magma Masher']] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 04:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I told Maz already Mag remember our chat? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Never mind Rah Mag did it already. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:06, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Never Mind Already did it. [[User:Magma Masher|'Magma Masher']] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 05:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Pata What? Just so Random Can't belive it.... } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Well okay and remember you're prepare to get lagged version. My computer tried to commit } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 7:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) suicide Useless Category Rah yes you're correct I'm a little confused on that and I know that I can't do big decisions I was just wondering, and The Hidden Category I really did not know that but wait what message did that originated TMaakkonen's? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rah I may not have the permission but User:Tsun Tunpon has been inserting false information. Just saying if you think that I'm not allowed to enter with this sorry! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey Rah! remember me? I just want to say "hello" and "how are you" it's long time to see :) but I think you'll never remember who I am. any way, have nice day! I don't want to log in, don't you remember the person who passed you in the achievements :P Darkhero does not equal old units? Slogturtle is quite obviously Tatepon. (Just a very different one). Buuuuuuuut not gonna argue wether it should stay. If we remove Sloggie, should we remove other Darkhero info & NPC info from units pages? TMaakkonen (talk) 05:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ....Oh My.... Rah another Dude who needs attention. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) After this I'm sure I will zip it ...My Rah... It means that you are more superior sheesh I'm just a normal user here you know. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:39, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm addicted to correcting Grammar and stuff like that. I didn't know that was against rules. Dokknel's Fang 01:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Alle Waffen und Rüstungen Does this ring a bell to you? If yes, I founded I german Patapon wiki; if someone adopt it or even if nobody do something, you could put it in the languages project and after transmitting the page, you could delete it. What do you think of? - 02:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC)